One Night Carnival
by Happy sunflower milk
Summary: Deidara's back into the past. He doesn't know why, but he knows the one thing that he has to do: He had to save danna Sasori,from being killed by Chiyo and Sakura. He had to change the future. But will it work? Written mainly in Deidara and Sasori's POV.


**First,****just to let you know just in case, this fic is SasoDei meaning yaoi (although this is not really a romance fic) And it's written in mostly Deidara and Sasori's point of view. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Quotes near the end are not exactly the same, but the idea is taken from the movie "Next". **

* * *

**Chapter One- **Change for Change 

Danna_ i__s_ dead. It was a true fact, yeah.

Danna _is _alive. Another true fact, yeah.

You're thinking…"What!?" yeah. Another true fact, err…okay, maybe not.

But here, let me explain to you. First of all, danna is equivalent to Akasuna no Sasori, just to let you know. You see, danna died, or got_ killed_, about seven months ago. That night, I screamed his name and I dared to kick his head to wake him up. But he didn't speak or move, and indeed he wasn't breathing. He was dead. Now remember, this was seven months ago.

And now, here he is again, sitting next to me (inside of Hiruko). I observe him faintly. He was breathing alright, and he did speak and move once in a while. We were sitting inside the middle of a dark, rather large cave, perhaps waiting for someone or something to occur. And the scary thing was…I was sitting on top of a dead body. He had red, shaggy hair, similar to danna's, and had the kanji "ai" (love) on the corner of his forehead. Was it Gaara, the jinchuuriki that I was supposed to bring back to the Akatsuki headquarter alive?

Suddenly, memories from before flow back into my mind. I remember now, yeah! This was the time when danna and I were waiting for the other jinchuuriki, the one called Naruto or something, to come after us, yeah! But then the second question is: why am I back in the past? It just doesn't make sense, damn it! And when things really don't make sense, it's most likely a dream. Yup, I'm probably just inside my own dream, confused over nothing.

…But I could sense it, I could really sense it that danna's really here next to me. He's really alive _right now._ And I could feel myself…I could think, feel, talk, and move on my own. In a dream…you really can't, yeah. (Or at least not that I know of) I guess the only way to find out anything is to try talking to danna.

"Hey…" I start out with a shaky, weak voice.

"Hm?" Danna, or I should say _Hiruko_, questions. Oh my god, he _talked_ to me, yeah! (Fangirl squeal.)

"They're late don't you think?" I say whatever that comes to my mind that makes the most sense.

"They better not make me wait any longer."

Before I could say anything more, the boulder that represented as a_ door_ to the headquarters (cave) was crushed down. Outside stood four familiar figures…Oh great, it was Naruto (the jinchuuriki), Kakashi, and… my eye widen at what I see next. It was _those two_._The two_ that killed danna, _the two_ that took the one and only person who ever loved me away from me, and _the two_ that messed up my mind, my heart: Chiyo and Sakura- an old hag and a young kunoichi. How did danna get defeated by someone like them in the first place, yeah!? Sure his weak point was easy to spot for anyone, but still!?

Blood rushes to my head, and the veins on my head were getting bigger as well. I felt like ripping their heads off with my bare _hand_ right now, or literally tearing them from limb to limb, or keeping them as my personal prisoners and torture them everyday for the rest of their lives. The evil ideas came to my mind one after another, but it didn't continue for long. I snap back to reality when my eye meets Hiruko's, waiting for me to say something I guess.

I say hesitantly, "Well then…I wonder which one's the jinchuuriki, yeah…"

"I'll crush you bastards!!!" Naruto screamed off his head and my eye widened even more, to its limits. Same reactions, same words from seven months ago…This really was 'the past.' I really was a man from the future, back into the past. And if I am correct, danna should be saying next, "that one?" or something, according to my memories.

"That one?" Hiruko mumbles. I feel my heart freeze. This really, really, truly was the past, yeah!

"Sure looks like it, doesn't it?" I say, trying to sound natural.

"Gaara!" the jinchuuriki starts to yell his name again, just like how I yelled danna's when he was dead. "How can you be lying around like that!? Stand up!!! Hey, Gaara! Are you listening to me!?"

"Stop, Naruto." Kakashi quietly whispers. "You should know…"

"Yeah, you do know already don't you? That's he's already dead." I repeat my own words from before.

Naruto becomes furious and starts to charge at me, tears flying and sparkling behind him. Kakashi stops him once again. "Calm down…if you charge at them without any plans, we're done for."

And then this is the part…the part where I start an argument with Sasori no danna about the jinchuuriki and about art. Now that I think of it, maybe if I hadn't said that…maybe if I kept quiet, then maybe danna would have been alive in the _future._ Or maybe at least, I didn't need to make my last conversation with him an argument. Maybe I should just stay mute even right now.

…No, that wouldn't change anything. Time would still tick and danna would be killed eventually. _I _had to do something. I am the only one who could save danna. And this is when I come up with my super intelligent thesis, that's almost close to a statement, or maybe it is:

_If you could see the future, then you could change it._

So I start off by saying something different, "Sasori no danna…I don't know if I should say this or not, but…" the puppet master does his finger magic to turn Hiruko's head in my direction. "I'll leave this up to you."

"What do you mean Deidara?" Oh it's been years since danna ever said my name, yeah. It gives me _the happy tingles. _(What the hell?)

"You know exactly what I mean danna. Look." I raise my left arm, or I should say my _remaining_ part of the arm. "I'm not really in a good condition to capture another jinchuuriki, you see. I don't have much clay left with me too, yeah."

"I was planning on taking care of the jinchuuriki myself in the first place. Were you trying to capture another one? It's one member, one capture, remember?"

"Honestly, I was going to. But here, you have this now," I stand up and kick the dead body closer to Hiruko. I turn my head slightly to get a glimpse of Naruto's even more furious face. I couldn't resist it, this is too much fun. (Not really, yeah.) "Since it looks like that jinchuuriki wants that body back, yeah. I'll deal with the three." This is where I change things.

"Doesn't make sense," Hiruko chuckles evilly. "You say you're not in a 'good condition' to fight and yet, you're planning to take on three?" I keep shut. I can't ruin everything now. Whatever happens, I had to be the one to _fight_ them. Especially the old hag, I had to keep her away from danna. "But this time Deidara," his tail slowly wraps around the body. "I'll actually go along with what you say. Sounds fine to _me._" Immediately, Hiruko charges toward the open with Gaara flying behind him. Everyone, including me, closes our eyes shut to avoid the dust. When I open them, he's already gone. _Damn, was that big thing ever that fast, yeah!?_

"Danna!" I couldn't help it but shout his name. No answer. He was gone. Naruto was next to leave the place, chasing after him.

"Naruto and I would take the one outside! Sakura and elderly Chiyo, you two take the guy inside!" Kakashi commands and heads outside as well._Same thing he said 'last' time, yeah…_

"No Kakashi…" Chiyo speaks. I frown. _What? She never said this? Or was I too far outside that time to hear it…?_

"_I_ will take on Sasori. You and Sakura take this one in here."

"Elderly Chiyo, what are you-"

"Sakura, I was the one who taught Sasori all about puppets," The hag interrupts. "Leave things to me. His combat experience is nothing compared to mine." She takes off her bun and adds, "Besides, that's what I'm here for- to end all of this." The kunoichi and jounin says nothing more. Kakashi nods exchange places with the old hag.

"Sakura, lend me your ear. I have a plan."

_If you could see the future, then you could change it._

It's true, yeah. But then, I now realize the other part to it that I didn't realize before:

_But since you changed the future, that future now changes as well._

I saw the future, I changed it, and now the future changed. To simplify, I don't know what'll happen next anymore, yeah. Actually, I don't even know if this is still real or not. Maybe it's really just a dream. But for the smallest chance that this really was the present, I had to do something. I had to save danna.

I take a deep breath and say, "Let me tell you something, yeah."

* * *

I never watch the subbed episodes or read the translated chapters, so I'm sorry if I said things wrong. I only watch and read raws so. 

Also...NOTE: Sometimes, I do try editing them, but things in italics cannot be spaced out afterwards. Until I figure out the problem, please bare with me.


End file.
